


A Cup Of Sugar For A Sweeter You

by zarrylism



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No One Direction, Awkward Flirting, Bottom Harry Styles, Feminine Harry, Flirting, M/M, Nightmares, OT5 Friendship (One Direction), Sub Harry, Supernatural Elements, Tattoos, Top Zayn Malik
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24893734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zarrylism/pseuds/zarrylism
Summary: Harry Styles woke up from a nightmare that changed his life. He ran away from home, been disowned by his mother and rescued by his high school best friend. Upon returning back the favor, he helps his best friend in running her own small bake shop. There, he meets Zayn Malik who loves to kiss and to take home different girls every night. What was Harry little secret? Will Zayn stop chasing him?
Relationships: Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Comments: 5
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

Harry runs on the silent night streets of Holmes Chapel, embracing himself because fuck, it is winter and all he was wearing was just his pajamas and slippers. His tears still running down his cheeks, his heart throbbing in his chest, he's clutching on it, as he's running out of breath.

He stops on a street post, few blocks away from their home. He holds on the sign, as he looks at his hands. He sobs furiously again, looking back where he came from. He wipes away the tears from his lower face by his free hand and walks away again.

He wasn't so sure where he is going right now. Everyone might push him away and even call a cop for bothering this time of night. But he can't come back home either. His mum had gone mad at him, and he can't go back until he is in his right form.

He cries and cries and cries. He just wants to celebrate Christmas at his home with his mother and have a good time with her until the winter break's over and he can go back to Uni.

As remembering it, he cries over again at the thought he won't be coming back to Uni until this is over. He asks himself why is this happening to him, and why did life chose him and not anyone else.

He remembers the nightmare he had just earlier before he woke up in the middle of the night. It terrifies him in every bit and braces himself again.

You will pay for this! I swear you will have to experience what you did to me, asshole! It will come back to you!

Her voice screams inside his head like a metal screeching on a glass window that it hurts so much, he wants to get out. Then he remembers his best friend in high school, she probably missed him a lot, and she wouldn't throw a piss when it comes to Harry.

He hurriedly pulled out his phone from his pocket and searched his contacts, scrolling, and scrolling through his screen until he stops. At first he had second thoughts, but he has no other choice.

He pressed on the dialing button before he placed it before his ears, each ring Harry hopes Stacey would pick it up and that she did not change her number.

On the third ring, Harry's heart almost skips a beat for his friend had answered the call. Squealing his name, he needed to pull the phone away a bit until she calms down.

"Hi, Stacey. It's me, Harry." He wet his dried lips with his tongue before continuing to what he's going to say.

"Wait, Harry? Did I hear it right? I know this is my friend's number because I didn't delete it." His friend told through the phone. That's when Harry realizes his voice had started to change also. He fumbles on words to say.

"Stacey, listen. This is me. For real. Please don't panic. I am your high school best friend. I know your darkest secret, and it's only the two of us know it." He started, he wasn't really low on about his best friend's dark secret, but he just wants to let her know that he really is Harry Styles.

"There was our prom night, and you sneaked on a hotel room with Mr. Smith being your first--"

"Holy crap! Harry Styles, my best friend. My adorable boy! How are you?" Her high pitched voice echoed possibly in her room at that moment.

Harry let out a heavy sigh, at least he got help from someone, and might be saved for this terrifying night. "I'm so sorry for calling out so late, I'm in trouble. I really need your help." He was sobbing again, dried tears were replaced by new ones, his fist rubbing his other eye.

"Oh, honey, calm down. Text me your exact location, I'm just grabbing my keys." Harry swears to thank all the gods and fairies on this universe that night, knowing that someone could just rescue him and might try to understand the mess he's trying to escape.

\---

Harry had been hugging himself outside the convenient store past half an hour waiting for his friend to fetch him up. He was still crying, his chin above his knee, but the sobs get lighter, and he's sniffing.

Yesterday, just yesterday he was fine. He's himself, keeping busy with the activities of researching recipes to best share with his mum for Christmas. They had a nice dinner, her sister, Gemma, who is in Florida called them and chatted with them, they called it a night, sleeping peacefully in his old bedroom.

Just that terrifying nightmare woke him up, and he found himself like on another form and he can't really recognize himself. It feels strange, and fear occurred inside of him so he rushed to his mother. Things got heavier with two of them screaming at each other. Anne didn't really calm down, not seeing his son anywhere in her house, then she accused him about something Harry hasn't done really, things got worse so Anne just pushed him away until he's out the door. He dared to come closer, to reach out for her, but Anne warned him that she'll call cops, leaving Harry with no choice but to run away.

He sniffs again, wiping his tears away with his forearm. To its extent, he finally heard a car stopped by and he looked up. Seeing the blonde girl getting out of her car with a jacket. Stacey started looking around, searching the place. Harry slowly stood up, his knees still shaking, weaken from running and walking on the cold air of December.

He tried on lifting his left arm up to wave at her, getting her attention and he did. When she saw him, she was flabbergast at the sight. She can't believe and she slowly walks closer to see more clearly.

"Harry?" She asks, confirming the identity of him. Harry nods next, slowly, he fixed himself, wipes all the tears away.

"What the fucking hell happened to you?"

•••

Seated on his friend's couch with a blanket to warm his freezing body, Harry looks around the place. He's lucky if Stacey was really going to help him, but he can't get his hopes up. Still, he needs to explain how this happened even though he couldn't understand the problem himself.

"Here." He looks up, Stacey hands over him a cup of hot chocolate, hoping that it would ease the freezing. She rubs a hand on his shoulder, giving comfort and letting him know that she is willing to help him.

"Thanks." He quickly says, sipping lightly on the cup before looking at his friend's eyes. He was starting to cry again, and he doubts that it would stop too soon. Not until he's back and normal. Stacey looks carefully at him, she's still seeing the Harry in this form but it's way too far from the last time she saw him.

"What really happened to you? Tell me. I am willing to listen until you finish." Her voice was still sweet and comforting just like the days when Harry had his first heartbreak. She places her own cup on the side table and fully focuses on what will they talk about.

Harry sniffs and breathes heavily before start talking. "There was this girl. I've dated her only a few months back. I thought she was cool and all, but I learned that she's head over heels on me. She was crazy in love, and I am just, you know, I like her but I just want to have fun until we graduate. She was serious about our relationship, too serious. While I'm just cool, taking her on dates, I just thought it's normal." His breathing started to get heavy as he's getting to the important details.

"One night, we'd gone to the party and we had sex in my apartment. Then, a month passed by, she reached up to me one morning, saying that she's pregnant and I am the father. Of course, who wouldn't be surprised, I'm going to be a fucking dad! Panic rushed over me, I told her that I am not yet ready and I have dreams and a lot of things that I want to do, places that I want to go to. She got mad at me. I told her that we'll talk about it later, but she refused it. She said that she wants us to be a family, then she mentioned marriage. Crazy! We've had a misunderstanding, so I told her if she wants to keep the baby she won't have me because I'm not prepared. Then, weeks later, I have found out that she got miscarriage and she's blaming it on me." He sobs, Stacey reached for his mug and placed it on the table. Harry covered his eyes as tears won't stop running down on his face.

"What's that supposed to do to you? What does that girl have to do with you not being you?" She asks, more confused than ever. Then Harry stops, remembering his nightmare this night

"I've had a nightmare just this night. It was her, she said that it will come back to me, what I did to her. That she'll get revenge on me. When I woke up, this is all I've got. Mom pushed me away. I don't know where to go to." He sobs again. Stacey scoots closer to him and pulls him into a hug, rubbing circles on his back.

She hushed him. Patiently waiting for him to calm down a bit, and when he does she asks him again. "So, you think she did this to you? You think you were put under black magic or a curse?"

"I don't know anything else. I was just being honest with her, and I didn't know she would do this to me. What should I do now? How will this going to end? How long it would consume to have me back again?" He stresses out, still crying like a kid that was being scolded by his parents.

"I honestly don't know. But for now, let's figure out how you will face this because I haven't seen a boy who became a girl in just a night in real life. I've just seen movies or fictions about it. Plus, I don't know anything about black magic. I'll call my mum later in the morning if she knows someone who can help, but for now, let's get you some rest." She stands up, with Harry's hands on her, pulling him up. She guides him slowly to the guestroom. "You'll need some clothes to wear comfortably, just wait for me. I'll go get some." She leaves Harry, sitting on the nice bed.

Harry lets out a sigh. His eyes swollen for so much crying and he's tired. His brain not functioning so well, given the reason for lacking sleep and all of the events happening to him right now. As his eyes wander around the room, he finds a mirror just right in front of him. He can now clearly see the changes in his body. He had broad shoulders and a body that he took care of, but now he has this slim, small body. His waist has gotten smaller, but his hips and thighs stay the same, perfectly matching his arse. What drives him crazy was he has boobs for fuck's sake.

He can't even imagine having them or dreaming about having them, hell it's been heavy to carry around when he was running on the streets earlier. He cries more when he realized that he doesn't have his and was replaced by a fucking vagina. What the hell happened to him? What's he supposed to do with it now? Fucking life. He cursed himself.

Stacey comes back after a moment, holding a pair of pajamas and... Undergarments. She noticed Harry staring at the mirror and she felt sympathy for his friend. "I know this isn't necessary to hear, but I've got to tell you, you're so beautiful, Harry." She places the clothes on the bed.

Harry smiles bitterly. He couldn't figure out if it's good or bad to hear. "Go change clothes. Try to have a good sleep, because later this day will be another day of you facing this." She says nicely trying to convince him, then she left, giving him the space he needs.

Harry holds the unused undergarments in his hands. He laughs bitterly because it's funny how he just removes this on girls he's dated before, but now he's the one who's going to wear it now.

He's going to find her and ask her to bring his life back before it could get worse.

•••


	2. Chapter 2

**[Warning: Mention of self-harm]**

The next morning, Harry woke up breathing so heavily, he rushed to the bathroom attached to the bedroom he used to stay for the rest of the night. He stared in the mirror, very disappointed. Another set of tears rained from his eyes. He prayed for when he woke up, all of this is gone.

He felt his knees jittering, shaking. He fell on the tiled floor, very weak, and hopeless. He covered his face with his palms. His sobs echoed in the entire room, making his friend, Stacy, ran towards him.

"Is there something wrong? Are you hurt?" Stacey asked, worriedly. She bent down, checking on his arms for wounds or whatever it is that is making Harry cry.

"All of this is wrong, Cey. I don't know why is the world picking up on me? Why did I even have to go through this? I didn't kill anyone. I didn't steal from anyone. Why me, Stacey?" He cried, he wanted to burst all of his emotion.

"I'm sorry, I can't do anything about this. But I will try to help you. I'm always here, Harry." She tried to comfort him. Hushing him down, rubbing her hand on his shoulder. "I called my mom. She knows this person. We can go to her, ask some questions and some possible solutions to your problem." She added, Harry wiped his tears away.

"Do you think she can help me?" He asked, hiccuping. Stacey shook her head. She doesn't want to set Harry's hopes high. "It's best if we could go to her now, so we can have the answers." She said, helping him to get up from the floor.

"I don't want to be like this anymore. This isn't me, Cey. I am more than this." He cried again, looking at his reflection in the mirror.

"I know, I know. Just, we can't do something because we don't know what is really occurring to you. Let's go to the experts. Okay?" Hesitantly, Harry nodded.

•••

Stacey stopped the car engine in front of a house that seems eerie and weird. She checked the address her mom gave her again to confirm that they are in the right place. She swallowed before turning to Harry. "You know what, maybe my mom had mistaken something. I'll take you home and call other friends if they know someone-"

Harry interrupted her, putting his hand in her shoulder. "It's okay. It seems natural to me." He said, looking at the house. He can't seem to have plenty of choices to deal with this. "Are you sure?" She asked again and Harry nodded. Harry breathed heavily before taking off his seatbelt.

Stacey stood by his side in front of the door, both feeling tensed and nervous about what they have to hear and experienced inside this house. Stacey bring up her hand to knock on the door, but before she could do, the door opened slightly, an old woman standing behind it.

"Come in." She mumbled, her voice sent thousands of chills inside both of their bodies. They glanced at each other, unable to move nor back away.

Both seated on the wooden settee, Stacey and Harry looked around the living room, statues of some wild animals are on display on one cabinet, some creepy dolls on the next level, supernatural books are organized on a shelf, herbs and some things they didn't see before.

"Uh, how did you know that we arrived?" Stacey asked, hesitating because the old woman was scary to look at, her eyes in different colors, one is blue, and one is green. Her hair could tell you how old she is with those white hair strands, she wears necklaces that are too unfashionable. This just creeps her out.

"I have sensed a powerful energy in front of my door." She answered, eyeing Harry sitting quietly beside his friend. This made him uneasy and uncomfortable.

"My mom, she referred you to me because she thinks you can help my friend-"

"A cursed." The old woman interrupted, her eyes still not leaving the curly-haired young man.

"Y-yes." Stacey stuttered.

"Do you know who did this to you?" She asked.

"Uh, kind of. She was my ex-girlfriend. I had a nightmare the night I turned into this." Harry answered, his eyes wandering around, still feeling thrilled on the old woman.

"Tell me more." She ordered, sitting on her chair and grabbing a book, opening it from pages to pages.

Harry glanced at Stacey, and she encouraged him to talk and say everything he can. "She told me that I will have to experience what I did to her." He looked down on his lap, on the verge of crying. Stacey comforted him.

"A strong power. I see." The old woman commented as she heard what Harry told her. "There must something to happen to you." She added, that made Harry's chest clenched, making it hard for him to breathe.

"Will I come back? To my natural form? Please tell me what to do." Harry sobbed, pleaded to the old woman.

"You will have to fall in love and be rejected." The old woman told him, making them frowned.

"What? Is this a joke to you? You're a healer, right? Why can't you do something? I will pay you just tell me." In this state, Harry was so desperate to come back to his natural form. To bring back the life that had taken away from him. He was just celebrating Christmas with his mother and attending college. But now, he was here, standing and pleading someone to help him.

"I cannot do anything. Your heart must be broken, for you to come back to your natural form." She said. Closing her book and placing it on the side of the table.

"Am I not broken enough? What more does she want? My mother disowned me, I can't attend college anymore, and this! Pieces of my heart are already shattered. I just want to die right now!" He screamed sobbing, Stacey has her arms wrapped around her friend.

"You can't die. Even if you try to kill yourself, it won't work. Because the woman that put you on that situation, she killed herself after putting the curse to you." She exclaimed, standing up. A strong wind blows inside the house, the door suddenly swung open.

"That made the curse the strongest." She added.

•••

The world literally fell on Harry's shoulders. No joy left in his heart since last night. Suzanne successfully made his life miserable before she died, she had made sure that Harry won't get any option but accept her avenge. Staring blankly at the wall of the bedroom, he thought about her. He didn't know she died. He lost contact with her the day he rejected her and the baby.

Thinking about them, made his heart aches at the moment. He's still human, and the father of the baby that didn't make to live in this world. He felt really horrible when he learned she got a miscarriage. He did call her, wanting to know if she was okay, but she did not answer any of the calls. Suzanne must have been depressed when she lost the baby, who wouldn't feel that way? So, maybe that's the reason why she took suicide.

But Harry can't take to think about it. Especially now what is happening with him. No one really should do things like this. He didn't think about this happening to him. He didn't expect to have the body of a girl. He was not a fan of fiction so he wouldn't have any idea about this.

He turned to look at the knife, laying down on a pillow beside him. His eyes were blurry by the tears that filled his eyes, and he can't see any possible solution to his problem but to put an end in his life. He slowly takes it in his hand, touching the tip that already drew blood from his finger.

The blood drops on his pillowcase and he brings the knife to his arm, but the moment he was about to cut himself, Stacey got inside his bedroom and she ran fast when she saw what he's doing. "Harry, don't do this!" She scolded, she was fast to take the knife out of Harry's hand with a towel.

"Just let me, Stacey. There wouldn't be any solution, no options, no choices. What am I to do now? How will I live like this?" He started to cry again.

Stacey felt bad for her friend. Sighing so heavily, "I understand, you are not yourself. Things happened, the curse, and everything, but I want you to know, that I'll be here. I won't leave you, and I will help you until you get your life back. You don't have to do this. This won't change anything, Harry." She tried to calm him down. To be the best friend he needed.

"Remember what the old woman said, even if you try to kill yourself, it won't work. So, what we should do, is to wait for the time and the event that should happen to you." She explained, she carefully placed the knife away from Harry before sitting down beside him.

"I promise not to leave you and to be always by your side. In good and bad times." She vowed to Harry, making him barely smile, "But you need to promise me, that you won't do anything to harm yourself." She warned him, giving the sternest look she can give. Harry chuckled lightly.

"Thank you, Stacey. You are the only one I'm I have through this hard time. Even my family didn't get to understand my situation, but you." He said, leaning on her touch.

"What friends are for, right?" She smiled at him. "We'll get through this." She promised.

•••

At dinner, the two seated on the dining table, eating what Harry had cooked for them. It was his effort to make today for Stacey who rescued him since last night.

"Do you want to go with me tomorrow at work?" Stacey asked, remembering what Harry had used to love when they were younger.

"Why?" He asked skeptically, putting more of the vegetables to Stacey's plate.

"Don't get me wrong, Haz. It's just that I want you to have something to do while you're dealing with this. I don't want you to be stuck here and get to harm yourself again." She explained, sighing.

"Okay. I don't see anything to do alone here in your house, so why not?" He nodded, sitting down on the chair as they will start eating dinner.

"Okay, you could help me too." Stacey smiled at him. "My boyfriend, Liam, they owned a sports bar. And I am supplying them cakes and pastries. Tomorrow will be very busy at the bakeshop because it's weekend." She told him, prying his thoughts away from the curse.

"They?" He asked, taking a spoonful of tacos in his mouth.

Stacey nodded. "Liam and his friends."

"Good for them." Harry praised, nodding his head.

"So, are you going to help me tomorrow?" Stacey asked, grinning from ear to ear.

Harry smiled at her. "I'd love to." He exclaimed. Going insane thinking about this cursed won't do him good. At least, something could invade his mind far from reality.

**A/N: LOVE YOURSELF! ❤**

**I don't know much about** **curses or black magic so I kept this simple as that.**


	3. Chapter 3

Harry and Stacey were like twin brothers and sisters when they were younger. They would listen to the same band, cry over the same movie, hate the same person, and dream the same dream. Their parents thought they will fall in love throughout their friendship years, but Harry and Stacey treated each other like they came out of the same womb.

The two shared the same amount of first heartbreak, the guilt of their same failed exams, rode their first cars together, and lost their virginity at the same time during prom night with their dates. Harry and Stacey were blessed to have each other and that proves it until now. Harry did not regret and called the right person to rescue him that night. He was never wrong about Stacey. She felt the same way to him.

Stacey would not mention it to him, but when Harry started to help her in her little bakeshop, male guests have increased, some new faces of customers were going in and buy cakes and cupcakes just to see Harry. Male high schoolers have been drooling and fancying him over the kitchen and it made Stacey a bit of proud and lucky. Of course, she knows how Harry was dealing with this curse so hard, he would cry every night how much he misses his mom and sister, but couldn't get to even call them. Stacey was not being insensitive for praising Harry's new gender in front of him. Instead of being fluttered by the compliments, he would take it as an insult.

Another thing that Stacey is thankful for is that Harry was really helping her a lot on the bakeshop, he will make a new recipe, promote it, and sell it to bigger clients. The cakes that they were supplying to Liam's sports bar were an unforgettable taste of heaven. Harry had met Liam multiple times, and he is indeed a good and decent guy. He was happy for Stacey because he knew Liam would want a future with his best friend. So he will never worry about breaking her heart.

Stacey didn't mention about Harry's curse to Liam. She only respects Harry's privacy of the things he doesn't want anyone to know. She was being the great person to know Harry, he was very private in his life, he would just tell secrets only to her. So knowing that if she tells anyone his condition, will only result in Harry not trusting her anymore. And she doesn't want that to happen.

Baking relieved some stress from Harry's body, the mixing of the ingredients, the kneading of dough, pre-shaping. An adrenaline rushed inside his body, remembering the times they would both messed up the kitchen and both being scolded by one's mother. Somehow, baking serves as a therapy to him.

He was folding the dough when he glanced at the clock hanging by the wall that late morning. Stacey was out to deliver some cakes and pastries to their clients, and she reminded him of someone else is going to pick up the cakes and pies for the sports bar instead of Liam. He wipes the scattered flour away on his nose and eyes with his arms. He walked to the counter where the pastries sat and waiting to be picked up on.

He took off his apron, untying the knot from behind him and hanging it up on the wall by the door of the kitchen. The one who will pick up the cakes must be here ten minutes earlier. A couple of customers dining in, some checking him out and he will creep. He cleared his throat, finding it uncomfortable when customers are trying to flirt with him. It had been going since he assisted Stacey on her bakeshop. Some customers would linger their hands simply when Harry would give them their changes or their orders.

He just didn't need to mention it to Stacey, he was still a man who could defend himself, he looks a woman in appearance, but his whole nature is being a man.

He was about to go back to the kitchen to finish what he was baking when he saw a car stopping in front of the bakeshop and he literally awed at the sight. A beautiful McLaren parked in front, and he once dreamt of having one. A man goes out of it, with a phone by his ear, talking and arguing over some person. He looks distraught, his brows meeting in the middle above his nose line, his hair was black, long and tied up in a bun. His jawline was the most perfect outline on his face. He looks so perfect as the McLaren is.

The man walks inside the shop, with his eyes focused on his phone after the call, reaching up on the counter where Harry stood grimace. "The cakes for Liam." The man has told, still typing on his keyboard.

His voice was thick of accent. Harry was sure he is not from here. Upon realizing there was no response from the other side of the counter, the man looked up from his phone to Harry. Harry is now seeing his eyes, with a shade of almond brown, a pair of thick, long eyelashes. He breathed in his features. This is a beautiful, handsome man. He envied him right away.

A wide grin appeared on the bloke's face. Witnessing how this lady gawking him up. He put his phone away, to his pocket, and stared back at this beautiful lady. Her eyes were so evergreen, her lips were pink and kissable, her hair was curly and long down to past her shoulders, and it was tied with a bandana, preventing it's way to her face. Zayn was amused, looking past her arms, a couple of tattoos are displayed. Looking like a bad girl she is, he thought.

"Take a picture, it'll last long." He smirked, winking on her way. That made Harry break on his trance. He almost slaps himself, it was a stupid part of the day.

"I'm sorry." He looked away, bringing his hand up on his face to feel the heat from his cheeks. He fumbled on his moves then suddenly realizing the man is here for the cakes. He gets them and placed closer where the man is over the counter. "Here are the cakes for Liam." He informed the bloke chuckled on his little behavior.

"You're new here." The bloke stated, still staring at him, trying to see through those clothes. Harry mentally rolled his eyes, these kinds of men, he knew them. He is a man himself so he knows well.

"Yeah. I am a friend of Stacey." He answered, his fingers drumming lightly on the counter to see if this bloke would need something more before he can go back to the kitchen.

"Stacey didn't tell me she has a very beautiful friend to introduce to me." The bloke says, his eyes still glazing, like he can see through his soul.

"Well, I'm here." Harry looked over the bloke's shoulder, seeing his best friend arrived from delivering pastries. He smiled at her.

"Oh, you have dimples. Lovely." The bloke praised him, Harry looked at him again, he was feeling mixed at this guy.

"Hi, Zayn." Stacey greeted, walking over to them, placing down her bag on the counter.

"Hi, Stacey. I am feeling a bit of betrayed by you." He greeted back, with a bit of dramatic face. Stacey laughed at him, shaking her head.

"How come I didn't meet her before?" The guy, Zayn, asked.

"Yes, this is Harry. My best friend." Stacey introduced him, Harry smiled a bit, uncomfortably.

"Harrie." _Harreh_ _._ Harry now realized he is indeed from Bradford. "I'm Zayn." _Zen._

"Hi, Zayn." He politely greeted back.

"She's from Holmes Chapel. That's why you didn't meet her before." Stacey told him, earning a simple "Ah," from him.

Stacey looked at Harry who was still uncomfortable with Zayn's eyes who is looking at him like he is undressing him of some sort. Stacey cleared his throat. "Zayn, Zayn.. you better go now. The bar needs you and the cakes." She was shooing him away.

"Okay." He laughed. "But can I get your number?" Zayn asks, turning to Harry. Stacey was astounded so as Harry.

"Zayn!" She slaps his arm. "Harry is off-limits." She says.

"Why? Are you married?" Zayn asked him, which Harry shook his head. "Engaged?" He asked again, earning a 'no' from him.

"Then I see no reason for her to be off-limits." He insisted, making Stacey laugh. Oh boy, if he damn knew what Harry was, he would run for his life.

"Next time, I promise." Stacey pushed him out of the shop, a little careful as to he is carrying the cakes in his hands. Stacey was laughing on her way back to the counter. "I am sorry to say this, but you keep flashing your lovely dimples and eyes to my clients. You can't blame them for wanting you." She says, going inside the kitchen and wearing her apron on. Harry followed her in.

He rolled his eyes. "If they only knew." He says, going back to finish what he started. "So, that Zayn guy, he looks perfect in appearance. But he looks like a heart breaker." He mentioned, Stacey agreed on him.

"One night, there was a group of girls who were broken-hearted by him, they made the bar like it was on World War 3. Liam was very frustrated." Stacey's story tells, she was laughing. Harry knew it. The guy won't do any good.

"Why did Liam befriend that guy?" He asks.

"They were bros, just like us." Stacey smiled, Harry looked a bit convinced. "And Zayn is a really good friend. But not to girls, except me."

"So, where do I stand?"

Stacey giggled at his best friend. "Zayn likes you. And I know him well, he won't stop until he gets you under him." She was being honest, and Harry cringed on the imagination.

"I see that as a warning." He told her.

**Author's Note:**

> I am currently writing this for Wattpad, but I chose to complete this first before publishing it on Wattpad, so for now, I will publish it here. Have a good time reading. All the love, A.


End file.
